It is known that operation of wireless receivers for various frequency bands can be affected by interference components of different types, narrow band or broad band. For example the operation of a wideband system like WiMedia based UWB (Ultra Wide Band) receiver systems can get corrupted by the presence of harmonics from nearby narrowband devices. Due to the wideband nature of UWB system, these harmonics may co-occupy the frequency band with UWB systems. It is proposed that systems like UWB systems estimate these in-band narrowband interferences (NBI) and suppress the spectrum where there is likelihood of these interferences. NBI estimation is done using spectral analysis of the input signal in the digital baseband. This step allows for the estimation of the interferences which are in the frequency band of the UWB devices.
It is known from WO2009114123A2 to have a wideband signal processing apparatus for software defined radio that can include a transceiver configured to receive a UWB signal via an antenna. A spectrum analyzer provides a characterization of the UWB signal, which may be used to set a reconfigurable band-reject filter (BRF) to null detected interferers. The centre frequency and the quality factor of the BRF can be controlled.
It is known from US2010/0067629 to detect interference using channel estimation features, which are demodulated in the frequency domain after synchronization and conversion to the frequency domain. It is known from US2005/0018750 to detect power per sub band in a single carrier pulse radio UWB system.